uarfandomcom-20200213-history
Combat Medic
__TOC__ Overview (*Affected by Rank.) Primary Abilities 'Soldier Skills' 'First Aid' *Each level unlocks or improves specific Combat Medic abilities related to First Aid. *Each level increases Mechanical Skill by 1. 'Augmentation' *Each level unlocks or improves specific Combat Medic abilities related to Augmentation. *Each level increases Mechanical Skill by 1. 'Revive (F)' *Brings a nearby dead allied hero unit back to life. * If 1 Life modifier is activated, this ability is remplaced by Marksmanship (level 2 Soldier Skills doesn't give the Marksmanship substitute anymore). Secondary Abilities 'Blood Transfusion (Q)' *Target allied unit will restore health and energy over time. *Affected by the Blood In Blood Out BO Skill Identifier. (*Altered Values) **Additionally allows the ability to be cast twice. 'Nano-Injection (W)' *Target allied unit will restore health instantly and will be cured of specific Ailments. *Affected by the Blood In Blood Out BO Skill Identifier. (*Altered Values) 'Anabolic Performance Enhancement (E)' *Improves target friendly unit's attack speed and move speed temporarily. *When cast on an allied unit, the caster has a 50% chance to gain the effect itself. 'Cognitive Enhancement ®' *Improves target friendly unit's attack damage, attack speed, and attack range temporarily. *When cast on an allied unit, the caster has a 50% chance to gain the effect itself. 'Pain Killer (T)' *Improves target friendly unit's health and move speed while minimizing move speed loss temporarily. *When cast on an allied unit, the caster has a 50% chance to gain the effect itself. Additional Actions (Z) 'Sprint (T)' 'Reload (R)' 'Immediate/Remedial Action (A)' 'Drop Magazine (D)' 'Jump (Q)' 'Perform Self-Aid (F)' 'Firemode Burst (H)' 'Prone (E)' 'Rifle Butt' 'Marksmanship' 'SITREP (Z)' *Lists allies requiring assistance (missing life or having Ailments) and ping them on the map. *Has a cooldown of 3 seconds. 'Frag Grenade (G)' *Throws a frag grenade at the target point, dealing explosive damage to enemy and allied ground units in the area. The explosion also destroys items, can detonate Explosive Charges, and causes screen-shake to nearby players. *Deals 400 damage. Costs 85 energy and has a cooldown of 120 seconds. *Unlocked with Command Sergeant Major {CSM} (95,000 Enlisted experience). 'Flare Gun (G)' *Fires a Flare Gun at the target point, providing vision of the area within 15 units radius and revealing invisible units within 15 units radius for allies and enemies. Enemy units in an area of 6 units radius have 20% decreased move speed. Lasts 45 seconds. *Costs 70 energy and has a cooldown of 180 seconds. *Unlocked with Chief Warrant Officer 5 {CW5} (120,000 Warrant Officer experience). Guides 'Recommended Skill Identiifers' 'Recommended Items' *Combat Medic is allowed to use the following weapons: SOF-AR, HK42, US MCR, M5-MAR, and Styner BR-2. 'Recommended Ability Builds' ''Angel Medic'' Max out First Aid first because ailments are pretty common and to make full use of BO early. After maxing out Revive, go into Soldier Skills to hit harder and run faster. ''Support Medic'' This build allows you to help your team in terms of damage before going into First Aid. Recommended for experienced teams that do not require Combat Medics babysitting everyone. ''Veteran Medic'' This build capitalizes on the 50% chance of self-buff from Augmentation. SI's would be VT + EN. Pain Killer on yourself mitigates the health penalty of VT. Recommended rank would be {CW5} with the Flare Gun unlocked or {SMA} with both VT and the Frag Grenade unlocked. Category:Classes